


What Lies Between Us

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese are still in much love.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 40





	What Lies Between Us

Therese lays in bed with Rindy sleeping below sucking her thumb. She turns over to see Carol coming over holding her pair of heels in one hand. She playfully tiptoes towards the closet to lay her shoes down before making her way over towards the family. 

The women exchange a kiss above the child in greeting. Carol sits behind her daughter with her legs folded together. She pulls her light brown hair back. Therese remains having Rindy facing her; eyelashes fluttering shut, breathing peacefully. 

“She couldn’t sleep in her room. ‘There are monsters’,” Therese explains in Rindy’s own words.

Carol clicks her teeth and grab holds of Rindy’s fist with the thumb stuck in her mouth. 

“I thought she grew out of this,” she sighs.

“Sometimes we fall back into old habits,” Therese shrugs. She now flirtatiously reaches over and hikes up the joint knee of Carol’s dark gray tailored pant leg, which weakens the older woman, feeling very frisky now. 

“I would throw tackle you, but not with the little one lying between us,” she spoke up. 

Therese smiles and peers down at the sleeping girl. Rindy keeps resting. Monster-free.


End file.
